The purpose of this project is to establish a research program in the psychology of aging encompassing projects dealing with biopsychological, behavioral and psychosocial factors in aging. The effort will be to expand these pilot studies into larger fundable individual research grants. Four individual pilot projects will be included in this program. These projects will examine: (a) The role of brainstem auditory nuclei in aging. (b) The relationship between decrements of learning and psychomotor performance and psychosocial and physiocomedical factors. (c) Friendship relations through the lifespan. (d) Changes in the perception of "a successful life" through life span.